Finding the truth Arty x Jade
by Tesserell
Summary: Artemis Fowl the Second discovers a intruder at the library in st. Bartleby's. And a quit unusual intruder..
1. Chapter 1

**Warning**: First of all, I am NOR English, NOR a perfect English-writer. So I'm sorry if there are many mistake sin here. Names and characters in my story may not be exactly named after as well, that would be because in Dutch the names are different than in English.

Finally, the only character I own in this story is my OC Jade Cortez. So don't you dare use her..

I hope you'll enjoy it!

Artemis Fowl x OC Jade Cortez

Artemis's point of view: The Library

As I entered the library, I immediately wondered why normal students would come here, just to chat. It seems they have forgotten the main reason of a school library. To read. At st. Bartleby's, the library is huge. I found many interesting books in here, and there are even some books I wrote myself, beyond a pseudonym. I walked to the science section, where strangely enough normally not so many students went. Thinking about school, and how I had to write a new letter to the principal, addressed with Angeline Fowl, I walked into a path between two shelves. In this path, was one more person, his face hidden underneath a baseball-cap. Probably someone who doesn't want to be found in the library, I thought. He was browsing through the pages of a science book for the gifted. Ah, maybe a co-genius! I looked away, en searched further for the book I was looking for. The other day, I found a maths mystery, and I wasn't able to solve it, and THAT is quite unusual. So I was searching for a math book for the gifted, so I could solve the mystery. I could of course ask Foaly, the centaur, but I was too proud to do that. I walked towards the baseball-cap person.

'Excuse me, but do you happen to know where I could find Maths for the Gifted?' I asked formally.

The baseball-cap looked up. He looked afraid and nervous.

'I-I.. I don't know, s-sorry..' The person stumbled.

'Oh okay, thanks anyway.' I moved on, looking in the shelves for that book. Time passed, as I searched for the book, and meanwhile browsed in some others.

Then I saw the book. Almost smiling I walked a couple of steps towards the shelve, and reached. Suddenly, another hand grabbed the book. I looked over my shoulder, and saw the baseball-cap trying to pull the book I needed out of my hands.

'Excuse me, but I saw it first!' I said kind of angry. What did this person think? Trying to steal a book from Artemis Fowl the Second?

We both pulled the book, getting angrier and angrier. Then, I let hold of the book, hoping he would fall back. And he did. Or should I say, SHE did..

The baseball-cap flew off, and long, wavy brown hair appeared from beyond it. The girl looked at me, fear in her bright green eyes.

'Please don't tell anyone!' she asked begged. She looked afraid, but smart and beautiful, sitting on the ground. She stood up.

'It's forbidden for girls at st. Bartleby's.' I said. Why was this girl here?

'I know.. But there are many interesting books in here that aren't in the public library.' She mumbled.

The girl stood up, and she reached me her hand.

'I'm Jade Cortez. Please don't nark me..'

I watched the girl turning from afraid to self-confident in less then two seconds.

'Artemis Fowl the Second, pleased to meet you.' I shook her hand.

Jade pulled her hair back in the baseball-cap.

'Nice to meet you too, Artemis Fowl.' She winked, and the next second she ran off.

Not fully realising what just had happened, I stared at the book I "won".

Who was this Jade Cortez?


	2. Chapter 2

**Jade's point of view: The Library**

The stupid, stupid computer wouldn't work. Annoying machine, I thought. Now I had to solve the stupid program mistake to be able to use my searching devise again. I sighed, and stared out of the car window.

My father insisted having me a personal driver, like if I wasn't able to drive. Finally, the car stopped

at the front entrance of st. Bartleby's Library. I put my baseball cap on, hiding my wavy brown hair,

and got out of the car. Quickly, I walked through the doors, and went directly to the math section. I grabbed a book from

a shelf, and pretended I was reading it, just to hide my face. Suddenly, a boy entered the section.

I glanced quickly at him, while browsing the math book. He was slender, pale but his eyes revealed his intelligence.

This young man was a genius. I slightly frowned. And he was quite handsome too, in a vampire-like way.

'Excuse me, but do you happen to know where I could find "Maths for the Gifted"?' I heard.

I looked up, a little in panic, wondering what to say. So I kept it simple.

'I-I.. I don't know, s-sorry..' I stumbled. I hoped my voice had sound low enough..

'Oh okay, thanks anyway.' He moved on.

The adrenalin slowly left my body. I shouldn't be so panicky. As I calmed down, I searched for my book. There it was! Oh no! The

vampire-kid wanted it too! Quickly I stepped towards the book, and grabbed it. The same did the boy.

Hell no, I want this!

'Excuse me, but I saw it first!' He said angry. Like I care. I pulled even harder.

Suddenly the kid let hold of the book. And i fell. Shit. My baseball cap flew off, and I heard the

guy gasping when my hair appeared. Now I'm screwed, I thought.

'Please don't tell anyone!'I said. If he would nark me, I'd have a BIG problem.

I got on my feet again and looked the teenager in his cold blue eyes.

'It's forbidden for girls at st. Bartleby's' he said. No shit, Sherlock.

'I know.. But there are many interesting books in here that aren't in the public library.'

I wondered if he would nark me.. And I concluded that he wouldn't.

'I'm Jade Cortez. Please don't nark me..' I reached him my hand.

A glimpse of surprise on his face.

'Artemis Fowl the Second, pleased to meet you.' He shook my hand.

I smiled, and pulled my hair back in the baseball cap.

'Nice to meet you too, Artemis Fowl.' I winked, and ran away quickly.

Finally seated in the car, I wondered about the boy. He had my book.

One thing was sure. I wasn't finished with this Artemis Fowl.


End file.
